She's So High
by Midnight Maiden
Summary: Briar is in love with Sandry, but thinks he needs to conceal his feelings. Because she's a noble and he's not, he thinks himself unworthy. This is a series of songfics! ^_^
1. Chap. 1- She's So High

She's So High  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all Tamora Pierces, except the plot, and the song is Tal Bachmans)  
  
Briar watched Sandry as she wove with Lark. She was perfect. From her gold-brown hair to her shining blue eyes, he couldn't find a single thing wrong. But his opinion would never be voiced. She was a noble, and well, he was a street rat. He wasn't worthy of her. His thought and feelings would be his alone, no one would ever know of them.  
  
*She blood, flesh, and bone  
  
No tucks, or silicone  
  
She's touch, smell sight taste and sound*  
  
*But somehow I can't believe  
  
That anything should happen  
  
I know where I belong  
  
And nothin's going to happen*  
  
Her fingers moved delicetley through the thread, and her magic shone around her. He was mesmorized by everything she did, everything that was her. ~Briar? What are you doing here~ She asked him through their magic, not even turning around. ~Just watching you and Lark, don't get distracted by me~ Sandry continued to work, and Briar continued to watch. Watching only...no touching...no holding.  
  
*Cause she's so high  
  
High above me  
  
She's so lovely  
  
She's so high  
  
Like Cleopatra Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
  
She's so high  
  
High above me*  
  
Briar left, not able to look at her without wanting to be able to call her his. He crawled up onto the roof, laying back, and letting the wind toss his hair. It was a cloudless day, and the sun was shining brightly. His thoughts filled with the stitch witch, as some people liked to call her. Pictures of times they'd had together flowed through his mind. In the Earthquake, she'd been so close. Her body touching his. He shook his head. Nothing would ever happen.  
  
*First class and fancy free  
  
She's High Society  
  
She's got the best of everything  
  
What could a guy like me ever really offer  
  
She's perfect as she can be  
  
Why should I even bother*  
  
If nothing could ever happen, then why won't she just leave me alone? he thought. Why won't she stop haunting me. At first, he hadn't really noticed his feelings. They had just been friends. But now, if she so much as touched him, he cringed and froze up. He couldn't believe he was letting a girl do this to him. Especially a silly girl, like Sandry.  
  
*She's so high  
  
High above me  
  
She's so lovely  
  
She's so high  
  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
  
She's so high  
  
High above me*  
  
The entrance to the roof swung open, nut Briar ignored it. It was probably Tris or Daja; Sandry was busy right now. Some one came on the roof, but didn't move from the entrance. He looked over to see a pair of blue eyes, looking at him timidly. His whole body froze, and his jaw almost dropped.  
  
"Briar, why did you leave?" She asked.  
  
He was in shock. "Since when do you care, you were busy, so I came to get some air." His hands were shaking so he balled them into loose fists.  
  
She didn't move. "I like it when you're with me."  
  
What was she saying? "Yeah?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah." She lay down beside him and rested her head on his chest, which was stiff as a board. "Briar?" Her eyes were closed, conceiling their beauty.  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
He was still tense. "I love you, too."  
  
She smiled and nodded. " I know."  
  
*She comes to speak to me  
  
I freeze immediatley  
  
Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
  
Cause somehow I can't believe  
  
That anything should happen  
  
I know where I belong  
  
And nothings going to happen*  
  
Briar couldn't help himself. He tilted her head up and kissed her. Without hesitation she kissed back, like she was breathing in his life. It was everything he knew it would be. There was a candy sweetness, mixed with honey and fruit on her lips, a taste he loved. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself. What wasn't supposed to happen, was happening.  
  
*Cause she so high  
  
High above me  
  
She's so lovely  
  
She's so high  
  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
  
d-d-da, da, da  
  
She's so high  
  
High above me*  
  
A/N: Okay everyone, this is my fic, I hope you like it. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I really want to know what you think. Should I add more? Should I leave it? Questions? Comments? You don't have to be a member to review and it only takes a few seconds. Please, please review! 


	2. Chap. 2- Save Tonight

She's So High  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
Disclaimer: T.P. owns all characters  
  
A message came from the Duke that Briar and Rosethorn were needed in Hajra. Sandry couldn't come. He'd begged and pleaded, but she was needed elsewhere. They would be leaving first thing in the morning. He'd thought to tell them they needed to be together, but for some reason they seemed to want to keep it a secret. It was a personal thing between the two, and not everyone needed to know.  
  
That night, when everyone was asleep Sandry snuck up to his room. He pulled her into his arms, like if he held her tight enough they couldn't be separated. He couldn't help but notice how well she was taking this. The trip wouldn't be just a couple of days; it would be at least a few months. ~But,~ he thought, ~She's always been brave.~  
  
*Go on and close the curtains  
  
Cause all we need is candlelight  
  
You and me and the bottle of wine  
  
And I'll hold you tonight*  
  
*Well we know,  
  
I'm going away  
  
And how I wish  
  
I wish it weren't so  
  
So take this wine  
  
And drink with me  
  
And let's delay our misery.*  
  
Briar had brought Champagne, but neither really seemed to want any. They seemed perfectly content to just stay where they were, in each other's arms. Briar kissed her softly, trying to keep her taste in his mouth so he wouldn't miss it. She kissed him back, clinging to him desperately. They tried to forget the morning, but the thought kept pushing at their minds.  
  
Briar continued to kiss her, drown away all her fears and doubts. He tried to tell her it would be okay and he would be back soon, but he couldn't find any words. He lay down and pulled her against him, listening to her breath.  
  
*Save tonight  
  
Fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone.*  
  
*There's a log on the fire  
  
And it burns like me for you  
  
Tomorrow comes  
  
With one desire  
  
To take me away*  
  
The sun slowly started to shine outside the window. Sandry saw it and started to cry. He would have to leave soon. He whispered in her ear and stroked her back. They still had a few hours. The day was not here yet.  
  
"Briar, I'm scared," she whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if you find some one that you love more? Someone who's pretty than me."  
  
He shook his head. "It would never happen. Not ever."  
  
*It ain't easy to say goodbye  
  
Now darling please  
  
Don't start to cry  
  
Cause girl you know I've got to go  
  
And Lord I wish it wasn't so.*  
  
*Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone.*  
  
When the sun was up he took her hand and walked out to the hallway. Rosethorn was waiting and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the two come out together, but didn't question it. Sandry's eyes were slightly red and her cheeks were tear-stained.  
  
Their packs were already loaded and outside. The other girls said goodbye to Briar and went inside, not able to watch him leave without being upset. Rosethorn stood waiting.  
  
"I'll catch up to you," he told her.  
  
She nodded and trotted away on her mount.  
  
Briar looked at Sandry and tried to smile. "I'll be back soon, I swear."  
  
She nodded. "Okay."  
  
He lifted her chin up and kissed her one last time before he left. It was a long kiss. She kissed him back, just as passionately. Briar broke away reluctantly and mounted up. From his horse he kissed her once more and cantered off to catch Rosethorn.  
  
*Tomorrow comes to take me away  
  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
  
But girl you know I've got to go  
  
Oh, and Lord I wish it wasn't so.*  
  
*Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone.* 


	3. Chap. 3- A Thousand Miles

She's So High  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
Disclaimer: T.P. owns all characters  
  
Six months later Briar was on his way back home. He had sent Sandry a few letters and gotten replies. It took a long time for the letters to be transported, so it was hardly worth the trouble. Now, they were about ten miles out of Winding Circle. He started to fidget. How could Rosethorn possibly be calm?  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see her tonight," she said loftily, grinning.  
  
Briar looked at her eyebrows up. "What?"  
  
"I'm not dumb, boy. Though I'm not quite sure I agree."  
  
"Don't tell anyone, okay? It's between me and Sandry only right now."  
  
She nodded. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
They reached the city outside the Circle and Briar slowly picked up the pace. Pushing his mount through the crowds he was only concentrated on one thing. Getting back to his Sandry.  
  
*Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound...*  
  
*Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd...*  
  
He entered the gates to the Circle and galloped the rest of the way to Discipline. He kicked his gelding, urging him to go faster, but no speed would be fast enough. He wanted to be there right now. He skidded to a stop in front of the cottage and ran through the gates, leaving his horse to graze. Sandry was sitting in the garden, her back to him.  
  
Silently he crept up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against him tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Briar!!!!"  
  
*Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder...*  
  
*If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me bye  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight...*  
  
He just held her; he didn't care if anyone saw. "Briar, you're back!"  
  
"I love you, Sandry," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She turned around to look at him and was surprised to see her eyes wet with tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You were gone so long," she whispered. "I missed you."  
  
He wiped her eyes with the tip of his sleeve and kissed her eyelids. "I don't deserve you, but I love you all the same." He kissed her hard; trying to assure her he still loved her. She pulled away to get air, but he brought her back. Softly he caressed his lips over hers, sending a tingling pleasure up and down his spine. His hands stroked her back; she fumbled with his hair.  
  
*It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder if  
  
You ever think of me...*  
  
*Cause every thing's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Here living in your precious memories...*  
  
She smiled. "You do deserve me silly."  
  
"Is anyone else here?"  
  
She shook her head. "Tris and Daja are gone for the day."  
  
He grinned impishly. "Oh really?"  
  
Then Sandry took off, giggling. She ran out of the garden and into the house; Briar followed. She ran through the kitchen and up the stairs. Quickly she scrambled up on the rood and lay down, panting. He laid down over her and started kissing her. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Briar kept going, pulling away briefly and coming back. And so it went like this for the rest of the day.  
  
*Cause I'll need you  
  
And I'll miss you  
  
And now I wonder...*  
  
*If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me bye  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you, tonight...*  
  
Dinner was called and they had to separate. They straightened out each other's clothes and hair; both were mussed from having hands rubbed through or on them. Sandry went first and Briar after her, so nothing would be suspected more than it already was.  
  
Briar sat across from Sandry with the two teachers at either head, Tris next to Sandry, and Daja next to him. All through the meal he would give her looks and she would blush. He slipped his feet on top of hers, the only touch he could manage.  
  
Again, that night Sandry slept in Briar's rooms, wrapped in his arms.  
  
*And I, I don't want to let you no  
  
I, I don't need your memories  
  
I, I don't want to let this go  
  
I, I don't...*  
  
*Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm homebound...*  
  
*Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd...*  
  
The next morning Sandry woke before Briar. He looked so cute in his sleep. Quietly she leaned over and kissed him. Without hesitation he kissed back, not even bothering to open his eyes. A smile played on his lips as he drank her in.  
  
Finally she pulled away. "Briar, I'm going to leave before anyone sees us, okay?"  
  
He pouted. "One more kiss?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. Their lips touched again, softly at first, then more powerfully. Reluctantly she pulled away, but he pulled her back. Once he was satisfied, he let her go. Timidly she checked the hallways and slipped out the door.  
  
*If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass us bye  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
Oh oh...*  
  
*If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you thing time would pass me bye  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you...  
  
Tonight...*  
  
A/N: Okay, that's chapter three. Please review. I won't continue until I have at least 20 reviews and the next chapter is REALLY good and it has a good song to go with. Remember you don't have to be a member to review and it doesn't take long at all. 


	4. Chap. 4- It's Your Love

She's So High  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
Briar led Sandry out under the moonlit sky. The gardens sparkled and moonbeams played on her face. He pulled her against him so her cheek was pressed to his and twirled her around. He didn't know why, he just felt like dancing.  
  
"Briar, there's no music," she whispered.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
She giggled. "I guess you right."  
  
*I would never break her heart,* he thought. *It would break mine.* She traced his cheek with her finger and kissed him softly. Their dancing was temporarily postponed as he kissed her back, fulfilling his love.  
*Dancing in the dark  
  
Middle Of the night  
  
Taking your heart  
  
And holding it tight  
  
Emotional touch  
  
Touching my skin  
  
And asking you to do  
  
What you've been doing  
  
All over again*  
She closed her eyes and leaned against him, trusting him to lead her across the floor. He kissed her hair and smiled. She was his, finally. "I love you Sandry."  
  
His voice was barely a whisper, but she heard. "I want to tell everyone Briar. I want every one to know I love you."  
  
"If that's what you want, you can have it."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "You want to tell?"  
  
He nodded. "If you do."  
*Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
  
I just gotta let you know  
  
What it is that won't let me go*  
She kissed him again. He felt himself drowning, and didn't feel like pulling back out. He let himself melt into her. Her love was unlike anything he had ever known. More than his Saati, she was his love. It was impossible, but somehow it had happened.  
  
She pulled away to breath. "Do you want to tell? We don't have to, it would just be nice not to keep secrets."  
  
He smiled. "I told you. If you want to then we will. Anything you want, you can have."  
  
"Good." She seemed content with that and laid up against him again.  
He had changed, he knew. He was softer, more caring. At first he thought it would be bad, but it felt good. He didn't have to be cold and rude to be tough.  
*It's your love  
  
It just does something to me  
  
It sends a shock right through me  
  
I can't get enough  
  
And if you wondered  
  
About the spell I'm under  
  
Oh, it's you love*  
All the next day Briar couldn't keep a smile off his face. Daja chose not to comment, but sure enough Tris had something to say. "What's with you?" She eyed him suspiciously. "You're acting different."  
  
"In a good way or a bad way?"  
  
She thought about it for a minute. "A good way--- I think."  
  
"Briar!" Sandry called. She ran down the stairs and collided with him, flying head over heals. She sat, legs sprawled, hair mussed, laughing hysterically. "There you are! I guess I found you."  
  
He sat down next to her. "Yeah, I guess so." He whispered in her ear. "When?"  
  
"Now," she whispered back, sitting with her hand outstretched. Briar got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Everyone come downstairs!" She shouted through the whole cottage. Rosethorn, Lark, Daja, and Little Bear all burst into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Rosethorn demanded.  
  
Tris, already downstairs, shrugged. "Ask them."  
  
"We just thought you might like to know that we are in love and we wish to be married someday." Sandry said simply, with her typical innocence. Briar blushed at her blunt way of putting, and looked down at his shoes. All but Rosethorn stared at them open mouthed.  
*Better than I was  
  
More than I am  
  
And all of this happened  
  
By taking your hand  
  
And who I am now  
  
Is who I've wanted to be  
  
And now that we're together  
  
I'm stronger than ever  
  
I'm happy and free*  
Briar pulled Sandry up against him on the couch. She snuggled up against him sighing. He ran his hands through her hair. The news had been taken well. Everyone had decided that it was okay, somewhat. It was a huge relief on Briar's part but he still wondered if Lark and Rosethorn really minded. Especially because they lived together. Would they think things happened? They did sleep in the same bed, but with their clothes on. He didn't care. He wasn't going to worry about them right now. He had Sandry. She fell asleep in his hold; he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked in her sleep. He picked her up and carried her back to the room. Before he went to sleep he kissed her gently so he wouldn't wake her and curled up beside her.  
*Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
  
And if you asked me why I've changed  
  
All I've got to do is say your sweet name*  
*It's your love  
  
It just does something to me  
  
It sends a shock right through me  
  
I can't get enough  
  
And if you wondered  
  
About the spell I'm under  
  
Oh, it's you love*  
Sandry woke him with a kiss. It was quick; she pulled away too soon for him. He brought her back and kissed her hard. He opened his eyes and put his arms around her waist, pulling her over him.  
  
"Good morning," She said between giggles.  
  
"It is good, isn't it. Though I'm not sure I'm ready to get up. I say we stay here, like this for the whole morning."  
  
"Well, maybe for a little while." She lowered herself down to him and melted him in a flurry of passionate kisses.  
  
Tris and Daja opened the door. Sandry looked up and smiled. "Morning," she said cheerily.  
  
"They want you to come to breakfast," Tris said.  
  
Briar scowled. "Tell them we'll be down eventually."  
  
Sandry added quickly. "Please? And say it nicer than he did."  
  
"Sure Sandry."  
  
Both girls left and Briar pulled her lips down to his once again. He kissed her cheeks and neck, feeling her melt under his touch. He was interrupted when a sharp voice shouted, "Briar Moss! Get down here NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sandry got off of him so he could get up, "Meany," he said under his breath.  
  
"Don't be mean silly." She kissed his nose and pulled him out of bed. "Come on, before you get yourself killed."  
  
He pouted. "I can't ever have a morning to myself." He pulled on a shirt and followed her downstairs.  
  
"Well, I'm not completely sure they agree, so I don't think they'll give us much time together if they can help it."  
  
"True."  
*Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
  
I just got to let you know  
  
What it is that won't let me go...*  
*It's your love  
  
It just does something to me  
  
It sends a shock right through me  
  
I can't get enough  
  
And if you wondered  
  
About the spell I'm under  
  
It's your love... It's your love...*  
Briar walked down and saw Rosethorn glaring at him. Almost just to piss her off, he put his arm around Sandry's waist and pulled her against him. "Yes, what do you need?"  
  
"Since when do you miss breakfast; both of you," she snapped.  
  
"Since I decided I wasn't hungry and I wasn't ready to get up," Briar said, glaring back at her.  
  
"Sit. Eat. NOW!" She yelled. Sandry cringed. She couldn't remember the last time Rosethorn had spoken like that.  
  
Briar of course totally ignored her. "Why are you so against us being together!"  
  
"I wasn't, but it has gone way too far! You two are already sleeping together!"  
  
Briar's eyes raged. "No we aren't! Not that way! Honestly! Have a little faith!"  
  
Rosethorn just walked over to the door and threw it open. "OUT!"  
  
Sandry's eyes widened. She was kicking him out. She looked at Lark who just shook her head. There was no stopping the old plant mage. Briar looked down at her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Let's go, Briar," she said, tugging his shirt.  
  
"Not you, fa Toren," Rosethorn snapped.  
  
Briar growled and turned to face his teacher. Sandry pulled harder on his shirt, choosing to ignore her orders. "Let's go *Briar*." Reluctantly he turned around and followed her out the door. Rosethorn was glaring at them so hard it felt like daggers were piercing their flesh. "Don't look back," Sandry whispered. They just needed to walk away.  
*It's a beautiful thing  
  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
  
I just gotta let you know  
  
What it is that won't let me go...*  
*It's your love  
  
It just does something to me  
  
It sends a shock right through me  
  
I can't get enough  
  
And if you wondered  
  
About the spell I'm under Oh it's your love It's your lo-o-o-ove...*  
As soon as they were out of Discipline Briar looked at Sandry, who was looking down at her feet while she walked. "Go home," he told her. She didn't need this.  
  
She looked up and like always, even though he sometimes couldn't believe it, she was smiling. "She'll cool off, don't worry. You should learn when to shut up you know."  
  
He had to laugh. "Okay, so what else is new? Though, it's never gotten me kicked out of my own house before."  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter four. I really love reviews you guys and anyone can leave them. If you liked it (or if you didn't) go ahead and tell me. The more opinion I have the better I write. 


	5. Chap 5 More Than Useless

She's So High

By: Midnight Maiden

Disclaimer: T.P. owns all characters.

A footman at the castle of Duke Vedris IV opened the main entrance to reveal two disheveled teenage faces. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Is there something that we can do for you?" His look traveled straight down his nose.

Briar watched with admiration as Sandry's entire demeanor changed as she acquired her rarely utilized noble entitlement. She stepped forward, and even though she was a great bit shorter, she spoke down to the footman. "I am Sandraline fa Toren, and I am here to see my _great-uncle_ Duke Vedris."

The man's face paled as he scuttled off. "Yes my lady, right away."

Another servant showed the two to a comfortable sitting room. As propriety required Briar and Sandry sat on separate couches. With little wait at all, the Duke appeared. Sandry jumped up to hug him. For a moment, Briar envied the bond that the two shared, the fact that they were family. He banished the thought; he didn't need that to be happy. Sandry stepped back and gestured to him. "Uncle, you know Briar Moss."

The duke nodded, smiling. "Of course. How are you Briar?"

Briar politely responded, "I'm doing well Your Grace."

Vedris' attention returned to Sandry. "What brings you here? Why are you not at Discipline?" He seemed genuinely concerned, but Briar knew he wouldn't be if Sandry told him the true reason for their visit. He would send Briar away before he could even get a word in edge wise.

Then Briar saw that false charm that Sandry could mask so well take her over. He knew she hated that she resorted to it so often, but it had been essentially bred into her. Now, at last, he was glad that she was using it. "Uncle, I'm afraid my guest and I are very tired. Do you suppose that we might get some time to rest before we discuss this. I feel that we will all be much more pleasant after that." She smiled innocently, and Briar tossed in a yawn to add to the effect.

"Of course, how silly of me. Let me get your rooms right away!"

I feel like

I would like

To be somewhere else

Doing something that matters

And I'll admit here

While I sit here

My mind wastes away

And my doubts start to gather

Briar sat in his room, which was conveniently adjoined to Sandry's, his eyebrows stitched together. It was getting to be the season for making herbal remedies for allergies in mass quantities. Rosethorn would be left doing that herself. What if enough weren't being made? He would make some himself, but he still couldn't make some of the more complex ones without help. Plants remedies were tricky for people who were allergic to certain kinds of plants.

The common door opened silently, and Sandry slipped in. The red, satin nightdress she was wearing hung temptingly to every curve, but Briar hardly looked up. Confused, Sandry curled up on the bed next to him. "What's wrong Briar?" She whispered.

He kissed her lightly and pulled her close to him, thanking whoever brought her to him, again. "My life was going in a good direction for once, Sandry. Now I've thrown that all away. If I haven't got support from influential mages, how am I going to support you?"

What's the purpose

It feels worthless

So unwanted like I've lost all my value

I can't find it

Not in the least bit

And I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you

"You don't need to worry about that Briar. You haven't thrown away every opportunity, you know. Rosethorn will cool down, especially with Lark's help, and we'll be allowed to go back home. I'll bet we won't even have to wait long." She snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck with her nose, hot breath playing on his skin.

All of Briar's fears left, replaced with his strong passion for the woman next to him, and the way that she made him feel. The best person that he could be was brought out by her. With Sandry, he never had to worry about his purpose in life; it was making her happy.

Finally able to appreciate the slinky garment she was adorning, Briar pulled her underneath him, kissing her hotly. She kissed him back with the same ferocity, and his body blazed. Lost in his whirling passion for her, his hands traveled at will, as did his mouth. The moans that she responded with left him drunk, feeding off raw emotion. His love for her erupted when she began to allow herself to explore his body. Catching a breath he blew out the candles, leaving them in darkness.

And sometimes I think

That I'm not any good at all

And sometimes I wonder why,

Why I'm even here at all

But then you assure me

I'm a little more than useless

And when I think that I can't do this

You promise me that I'll get through this

And do something right,

Do something right for once

Several days had passed and Sandry had fallen into palace life effortlessly. She fluttered around helping to organize small social functions and manage conferences. No one questioned the reason for her visit; they simply put her to good work as she asked. The resident male population was overjoyed. Briar watched closely as they flirted with her relentlessly. Flowers filled her quarters, and love notes were slipped under her door at regular intervals. She read them all, her cheeks flushing as her eyes scanned the pages.

Briar wanted to rip them away from her and tear them up. Instead he just stayed out of her way, not wanting to seem obtrusive. Not for the first time, Briar felt intensely guilty that he was holding her back, keeping her from grasping all of the opportunities that were presented to her. She could easily be with a man of wealth and stature, one of the men that courted her here.

Feeling bored out of his mind, Briar went to find Sandry. He was fairly certain that she was hosting a tea for some of the residents their age. He had opted not to go, not wanting to embarrass her, though he's told her he felt ill. When he saw her he wished he hadn't gone. Once of her most persistant admirers had her in the back corner. They were simply talking but it made Briar's blood boil. Before she could see him, he left.

He trusted Sandry entirely, but he still wished that everyone would just stay away from her. He saw those boys with so much more than he would ever have, but he knew he had the greatest prize of all. Even though it still amazed him, it was Briar that she always came to when the final bell marking the day rang.

So I say if I can't

Do something significant

I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted

And nothing trivial

That life could give me will

Measure up to what might have replaced it

Sandry ducked into Briar's room to find him pacing. He stopped when he saw her, and swept her up in a stifling kiss. She gasped as he pushed her up against the wall. Her hands moved from his mane of black hair, to the hem of his shirt, which she peeled away slowly. His hands blindly fumbles with the laces of her dress; his lips caressed her neck, when someone knocked on Sandry's door.

She fled back to her quarters, re-lacing her down and fixing her hair. Briar closed the door between them, and pulled his shirt on. From his bed he could hear Vedris speaking to Sandry. While waiting for her return he picked up a book to read. The amount of books that he'd read during their short stay made him cringe. He never had time to read at Discipline; here he had far too much time.

The gardeners hadn't let him help with the plants. They had heard of him, and knew of his amazing reputation, but were still wary. They knew that if something happened to the gardens, they would be held responsible. Although it upset him, Briar had to respect that and leave the local green life alone. All he had was the plants in his room, which hardly needed any help at all.

Briar sighed and started to read. Sandry would tell him why her uncle was calling so late as soon as they were done talking. Until then he had to wait.

I'm a little more than useless

And When I think that I can't do this

You promise me that I'll get through this

And do something right

Do something right for once

I'm a little more than useless

And I never knew this

Was gonna be the day

That I would do something right

Do something right for once

Sandry walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Briar," she whispered, fear hanging loosely in her tone. "Rosethorn is here."

At that Briar shot up. He couldn't speak to her. Last time he had done that, he'd let his temper get away from him and gotten himself kicked out of his home. How could he be sure that wouldn't happen again? He wouldn't let her pry him away from Sandry. How could he make her see? Sandry, I will ruin everything for us again.

You won't. Sandry grabbed his hand in hers, and squeezed it tightly. You will make everything work, I know you will.

He nearly choked on the blind faith she had in him, and prayed that he wouldn't let her down.

Okay so here's the next chappy. The song is More Than Useless by Relient K. I hope you enjoyed it and please, PLEASE, leave me a review! Peach!


End file.
